Hiro Hamada/Relationships
This focuses on the relationships with the character Hiro. Big Four Allies Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Hiro and Hiccup would get along very well, as they are both very intelligent, the same age, and both have very unusual "friends". (Baymax for Hiro; Toothless for Hiccup). Fans also say that they would be great friends in the crossover. Hiccup can also resemble Hiro's older brother Tadashi, who wants to help many people in the form of Baymax, and Hiccup who desires dragons and Vikings to live together in harmony. Because of Hiccup's empathy, he truly understands the pain Hiro has gone through and would act as an older-brother figure to him, as Hiccup will learn to be responsible for someone much younger than him, protect Hiro, and lead him to the right path such as Tadashi did. Hiccup, in Hiro's perspective can build that brotherly bond that he and Tadashi once shared, though at first the pain of his death can be agonizing. But with the love and guidance that Hiccup gives, Hiro's pain can be eased, knowing that a piece of Tadashi is within Hiccup and that brotherly love can be regained, but in a new form. Jack Frost Given Jack's immortal presence in modern times, the odds of Jack meeting Hiro at some point (before or after he becomes a hero) is very likely, his and the Guardian's influence providing inspiration for Hiro when he needs it. In other circumstances, Hiro would be the very last person to see Jack, his rational, scientific mind unable to comprehend the idea of magic, only being able to see him through technological means (like x-ray or heat-detection). Merida DunBroch Both are stubborn individuals, so it wouldn't be a surprise that they would butt heads and even have small discussions whenever they don't agree on something. But it doesn't mean they won't have each other's back. Plus, Merida already has experience dealing with little brothers. So Hiro's attitude wouldn't have any effect on her and she wouldn't hesitate on acting as an older sister, even if the robotics prodigy annoys her. Rapunzel Corona Sometimes it's hard to dictate exactly what their relationship would be like. But looking at each other's personality the fan can make a certain take on it. Hiro, having been raised around science and technology all his life, would find it hard to believe that there's a magical golden flower that can heal the sick and injured; and he might lose it once Rapunzel mentions her hair. But upon witnessing the magic in person, he might become more open-minded, in fact he might want to explore every magical element on his own. Sometimes Rapunzel's bubbly personality might remind Hiro of Honey Lemon's own quirkiness, but he would respect Rapunzel for the person she is, though he might become slightly annoyed at times. Hiro's stubborn personality traits might hurt Rapunzel at some point, but she would look past it knowing he is a kid that needs guidance and she wouldn't hesitate on becoming a older-sister figure to him, knowing he would need the love and care Tadashi once gave him. Rapunzel is intelligent in her own way just like Hiro. But Rapunzel is more creative and artistic while Hiro is more intellectual, a science geek. But that doesn't mean Rapunzel wouldn't be curious about Hiro's robots instantly hitting it off with Baymax's kind personality and cuteness. She would cheer him on whenever Hiro isn't feeling like himself, and would try to reason with him when he refuses to put his intellect to good use, just like Tadashi did. Hiro would be impressed with Rapunzel's many talents and would help her improve them saying she could be "Way more" than what she is; both of them giving each other support. Giving Rapunzel's outgoing nature, and Hiro's shy and pessimistic attitude, she'd be the first to approach him. Toothless Enemies Pitch Black Hiro would most likely not be able to see Pitch; being raised around science and technology and being fourteen as well, he doesn't seem the type to believe in him. If he was able to see him or know he was there, say, Hiro uses a machine to detect lifeforms that are hard to see; Pitch would want to try and manipulate Hiro, seeing how when angered, Hiro pretty much can lose control of his temper, going so far as wanting to kill someone; however, Hiro, after the possible annicual shock of it, wouldn't be afraid of Pitch. Mother Gothel Red Death Mor'du Expanded Universes Allies Queen Elsa For Hiro to carry such phenomenal intellect of science and robotics, magic would be highly impossible and very ridiculous, until meeting Elsa, the Snow Queen. At first, Hiro would be quite bewildered of actual real life magic, but later seeing that Elsa uses her magic for harmless fun, so he can definitely see that there is more than meets the eye in the world than just science. In Japanese mythology, Elsa would most likely be classified as a "Yuki Onna" (Snow Woman) which is a yokai (monster in japanese) who takes a form of a tall, beautiful woman who has cryokinetic abilities. In a more personal matter, Hiro's relationship to his older brother can parallel to her relationship with her sister Anna, for one to truly lose that sibling can be very painful. Knowing that Hiro deeply loves Tadashi and misses him everyday can give Elsa an emotional understanding. Elsa can also see Hiro as a young boy who is lost without guidance, which gives her a chance to become an older-sister figure and give the much needed love and protection for Hiro, much like Tadashi. Also, in a loving and comedic aspect, Elsa would truly enjoy having a younger brother with Anna. Princess Anna Hiro and Anna's overall relationship can be quite a hit-or-miss result of definite personalities. As Hiro has an intelligent mind, yet full of arrogance and stubbornness, he can clearly butt-heads with Anna's assertive and reckless personality. Because of these traits, the two would have a love/hate relationship as they care for one another yet in the same time both are very annoyed with each other, as a family perspective; the two are like siblings (Hiro, the immature little brother/Anna, the childish big sister). Knowing the death of Tadashi, Anna would feel a deep emotional connection with Hiro, as their relationship reminds Anna of her sister Elsa to if she had lost her, that will be far too painful. Also realizing that Hiro is carrying his brother's dying wish to help the innocent is something that Anna would be very proud of. Mavis Dracula Mavis and Hiro's relationship hits it off very quickly when they meet. As Hiro is interested in technology he is also mesmerized by Mavis's beauty and power. Mavis' personality wouldn't really matter to him as they get along really well. They can also relate to each other by being adventurous. Mavis wants to see the world beyond her castle, which can relate to Rapunzel as well, as Hiro wants to see the world also, but as a super hero. The Once-ler Being mutually sassy, snarky and arrogant boys, it is likely that Hiro and the Once-ler would butt heads. Hiro, being the genius that he is, would most likely be unimpressed by the Once-ler's thneed and other inventions, and may openly criticize him without any regrets. While Hiro may not particularly care about nature, he would still roll his eyes at the greedy Once-ler and express disdain at some of his choices. The Once-ler may also find Hiro rather annoying, and may see him as just another obstacle in his path to fame and success. On the other hand, however, the two may connect on some level and may be decent acquaintances at some point. Despite being sassy and arrogant, both characters are good at heart and have experienced loss of some sort--whether through their own fault or someone else's. It is possible that if they were to put their differences aside, it is possible that they could get along to some degree. However, their relationship is rarely ever explored by fans. Mary Katherine Nod Wreck-It Ralph As a technical genius (and a kid for that matter) Hiro would naturally hold a particular liking to video games, and would become acquainted with Fix-It Felix, Jr. at some point in the past. In other circumstances, their relationship would be a neutral one, some of Hiro's snark irritating the giant and getting the two in to serious trouble, and Ralph becoming protective over Vanellope around Hiro like a big brother would. Vanellope von Schweetz Their relationship is sometimes friendship or as a couple. Such a relationship would be difficult (mainly due to Ralph's "big brother"-like instincts) but not impossible, Hiro's more reserved attitude calming Vanellope down while her optimism dampens Hiro's more negative behavior. Riley Andersen Wilbur Robinson Lewis Robinson Penny Forrester Violet Parr Tip Tucci Miguel Rivera Enemies Prince Hans of the Southern Isles Mandrake King Candy Big Hero 6 Family Tadashi Hamada Hiro is Tadashi's little brother, and likely the most important person in Tadashi's life. They've shared a bedroom presumably since they moved in with Cass 10 years ago, allowing Tadashi to always be there when Hiro needs him, academically or emotionally. Because they were raised together, no one knows Hiro's emotions and issues better than Tadashi, and vice versa. Tadashi was also the one who encouraged Hiro to be interested in robotics, and they are seen assembling a robot toy together in a family photo, as children. Hiro's health, happiness and well-being is of utmost importance to Tadashi, and he is disappointed when Hiro continues to bot-fight underground instead of trying to do something productive with his incredible intelligence. He not-so-subtly persuades Hiro to apply to SFIT and pursue a career in robotics alongside him, and is tremendously proud when Hiro succeeds. Cass Hamada Cass Hamada is Hiro's and Tadashi's aunt. Hiro tends to stress her out due to his illegal bot fighting but she loves him nonetheless and vice versa. She is very supportive and proud of his abilities and was overjoyed when his Microbot exhibition won him an invitation to attend San Fransokyo Institute of Technology. Like Hiro, she mourned Tadashi's passing. She would bring food to Hiro after Tadashi's death as Hiro fell into a severe depression over his brother's death and wouldn't leave his room. She tried to encourage him to go to college because Tadashi would've wanted it and she wanted him to recover, but he remained silent and she decided to give him space. When Hiro left his room for the first time in weeks and lied about going to register for classes (he was really going to catch up to Baymax), she was overjoyed and hugged him. Overall, the two have a positive relationship and are close, especially since now they are the only known close relatives each has. However, it is interesting to note that Hiro did not want to tell her about Baymax and that he seems to be keeping his superhero persona a secret from her. This is most likely because she has been shown to worry about Hiro and disapproves of him doing dangerous activities (such as bot fighting) and after Tadashi's death she might forbid him to continue being a superhero as it would put him at risk. Friends/Allies Baymax Their relationship started out basic. Hiro was impressed with Baymax when first introduced, but when they reunited, he was less than thrilled as Baymax served as a reminder of Tadashi's death. However, because Hiro unintentionally summoned Baymax when the former expressed pain, the robot viewed Hiro as his patient, becoming solely devoted to him and unable to dismiss himself until the boy is satisfied with his care, and vocally expresses the fact. This led Baymax to carry out every small order given by Hiro, no matter how literal or sarcastic, in hopes of improving the boy's health, as a result of programming. As time would go on, however, Baymax's treatment towards Hiro began to change. As the robot began learning and understanding the basics of human emotion, a personal bond with Hiro began to form. His dedication towards his "patient" was no longer due to programming, solely, but also because of a mutual love. In turn, Hiro grew to care for Baymax, who served as his ultimate form of comfort, a loving reminder of Tadashi, and a nurturing companion. This is powerfully showcased when the duo found themselves trapped within Yokai's portal while trying to save Abigail. While Baymax was willing to sacrifice himself, Hiro strongly refused, as he didn't have the strength to lose him, too. Nevertheless, he fought through his emotions using Baymax's lesson of overcoming loss, but not forgetting, allowing him to bid farewell to his companion, in addition to expressing his love for the first time through a hug. Following these events and Baymax's eventual revival, the duo remain as close as ever, forming a brotherly relationship and spending their days beside one another through all events; including their mission to protect the world in Tadashi's honor. Honey Lemon GoGo Tomago GoGo is the first person that Hiro meets at SFIT, and is instantly impressed by her engineering skills and attitude. Their friendship develops from there, with GoGo being present at Hiro's house while he works on his microbots, as well as at the showcase alongside the rest of the gang. When Tadashi passes away, Hiro is depressed and refuses to talk to anyone. His friends, including GoGo, try their best to cheer him up but to no avail, until they eventually meet up with him by the dock where Yokai attacks them. While Hiro is too caught up in his battle, GoGo is the one to bring him to his senses and pull him to safety in Wasabi's car. After they escape, Hiro tells the gang of the situation with Yokai, and GoGo is the first one who agrees to join him. As with the rest of the team, Hiro and GoGo work together to design GoGo's supersuit, which uses her electro-mag technology to achieve extremely high speed. During their first battle with Yokai, however, the team seems to have trouble working together. When Yokai's true identity is revealed, Hiro snaps in anger and even tries to use Baymax to destroy Callaghan in revenge. Once again, GoGo is the first to stand up to Hiro and try to bring him to his senses. However, when Hiro calms down, GoGo is the only person from the team to hug Hiro and comfort him, which was a departure from her normal tough-girl attitude. This shows that she cares about Hiro more than her reputation. After the conflict is over, the two are shown to be very close, both as teammates and friends, as they are seen laughing and teasing each other on the way to college. In the fandom, the relationship can be interpreted in a number of ways; some fans prefer a brother-sister relationship (mirroring that of Hiro and Tadashi's,) while others like to pair them up romantically. Their pairing is known as Hirogo, which is quite popular in the fandom. Wasabi Fred Enemies Yokai Initially, Hiro looked up to Callaghan, the man who created the technology Hiro used in his machines, Microbots. Hiro respected him and Callaghan was able to slyly convince Hiro to give up botfighting to join the Institute and learn to "challenge himself". He even made a parallel between Hiro and his daughter, saying she was also interested in bot fighting. It is possible he did this knowing of Hiro's intelligence and wanted him to apply to the school in hopes of stealing one of his inventions (though this is up for debate). Hiro impressed Callaghan at the convention with his Microbots and Callaghan warned him against accepting Krei's offer, manipulating him to say no. When Callaghan was "trapped" in the burning building, Tadashi went in to save the professor, losing his life in the process. When Hiro discovered Callaghan had started the fire and refused to save Tadashi (showing no concern for Tadashi's life or the fact he tried to save him), Hiro was willing to kill him as revenge and was only stopped by his team's intervention. However, after Baymax calms him down using videos of Tadashi, he realized his beloved brother wanted to help people, not hurt them, thus realizing he needed to bring Callaghan to justice without harm. When he confronted him once again, he tried to reason with Callaghan, asking if this is what Abigail would have wanted. However, while Callaghan showed slight regret at what he had done, he continued with his plan. Big Hero 6 were able to trick him into using his Microbots and breaking them so they would be sent into the portal, dwindling his power. When Callaghan thought Hiro would once again attempt to murder him, he cowered in fear. However, Baymax only took his mask saying he and Baymax don't hurt humans and presume to destroy the rest of his Microbots and save him from being sucked into the portal. When Hiro and Baymax realize Abigail is alive in the portal, Callaghan shows a look of surprise and concern. Abigail is saved but at the cost of Baymax and Callaghan is finally arrested for his actions, bringing closure to Hiro's desire for justice. Callaghan serves as a foil for what Hiro could've been, a person driven by revenge for the death of his loved ones. However, unlike Callaghan, Hiro had friends and family who supported him through the ordeal and reminded him that justice, not vengeance, is the answer. It is clear there is nothing but hatred on both sides as Hiro hates Callaghan for all the wrong he has done (especially Tadashi's death) and letting his revenge take over his mind and using his daughter as an excuse while Callaghan hates Hiro for interfering with his plans and used the boy to retrieve his inventions. When Hiro went to visit Callaghan, so he could ask him questions about Granville, the defeated villain thank Hiro for saving his daughter and apologized for starting the fire that killed Tadashi and all that he had done to him and the city as Yokai. Hiro knew that his brother would have wanted him to forgive their former professor, but he wasn't ready to except Callaghan's apology, at that moment. Yama Obake Other Alistair Krei The two have a basic relationship and are, at the moment, good acquaintances. Hiro first met Krei at the convention where he was showing off his Microbots and Krei immediately took an interest, hoping to buy the Microbots. However, Callaghan warned Hiro that Krei was known to cut corners and subtly manipulated Hiro to refuse. Krei was clearly disappointed. When Hiro went to an abandoned Krei lab to track down Yokai, he initially grew to believe Krei was Yokai but was proven wrong after taking Yokai's mask and learning it was Callaghan. He also learned that Krei's teleportation experiment resulted in an accident that presumably killed Abigail which eventually turned Callaghan into Yokai. Despite finding this out, Hiro didn't seem to hold a grudge against Krei for indirectly creating Yokai as he tried his best to protect him from the masked villain. This could be because he knew it was an accident or because he wanted to stop Yokai's plan for vengeance. Krei was ecstatic when the Big Hero 6 team came to rescue him and even openly stated his love of Baymax, apparently growing a true liking for the team following these events. When Hiro goes to save Abigail, Krei objects, likely showing concern for the boy's safety. However, Hiro assures him by telling him the same words that Tadashi had told him "Someone has to help". He seems to have learned his lesson and even built a museum in Tadashi's honor, possibly as a way to make amends since he indirectly created Yokai and therefore was linked to Tadashi's death. While the two don't have much interaction, it can be presumed Hiro holds no grudge against Krei and the latter is thankful for everything Big Hero 6 has done for him. Professor Granville Karmi Category:Character Relationships Category:Big Hero 6 Category:Pairings for Hiro